


Rain or Shine

by orphan_account



Series: Feline Friends and Family [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Catlock, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, Sherlock is in a mood, cat!Sherlock, cat!john, kitty snuggles will cheer him up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Sherlock got drenched in the rain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain or Shine

For the third time that week, the day started off sunny. Mrs. Hudson awoke to find both of her cats bathing in the sunshine that poured through the windows in the living room of her flat. She smiled. The little dears were so adorable!

She walked into the kitchen and fixed breakfast for herself, setting down some milk for John and Sherlock. Sherlock came in while she was eating, but she didn't know he was there until she heard John meowing at him. _Oh, Sherlock,_ she thought. He did have a habit of sneaking up on you.

“Sherlock, dear, off the counter,” she reprimanded gently, shooing the sleek black cat back onto the floor. He meowed angrily at John, who was looking rather smug, and stalked back out of the kitchen. The look of self-satisfaction on John's face was quickly replaced with one of concern, and he bounded out of the kitchen after his mate.

“Aren't you going to eat?” he meowed up to Sherlock. He was sitting on the sill, one of his favorite perches. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No point.”

“No point?” John knew Sherlock usually didn't eat much, but it had been a while since he had refused to eat anything.

“No point,” Sherlock repeated, leaping down off the sill and walking over to the door, sitting down and waiting for Mrs. Hudson to notice and let him out. Sure enough, she did, and Sherlock was out of the flat a few moments later.

“Sherlock!” John called, darting out the door after him.

Mrs. Hudson watched as her cats set off down the street. _Out to terrorize the rest of London,_ she thought with a chuckle. She hardly noticed the thick blanket of gray clouds that were rolling in over the city. 

A few hours later, the rain began at last. Mrs. Hudson had been tidying the kitchen after lunch when she heard the downpour on the roof and the pavement outside. She moved over to the window and looked up and down the street, hoping that John and Sherlock had found someplace dry.

Not too long after she had finished cleaning the kitchen, incessant meowing rang from outside her door. “There you are,” she said, relieved, as she opened the door so her cats could come back inside. John had remained relatively dry, but Sherlock...

“Oh, Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson sighed. The poor cat was soaked to the bone, shivering with the sudden drop of temperature. “Now you just wait right there,” she told him once he entered the hall. She bustled off and grabbed one of her softer towels, moving back into the hall where the sodden mess of black fur dripped angrily on the floor. 

“Here we are, then,” she declared, bending down and wrapping Sherlock in the towel. She picked him up and rubbed at his fur, ignoring the angry meows he produced. 

She set him down on the couch and continued to dry him. When she was certain that he was as dry as he was going to get, she took away the towel and let him shake off the remaining dampness. John jumped up on the couch next to him, mewing worriedly.

“You okay?” he asked. Sherlock huffed in reply. 

After throwing the towel into the hamper, Mrs. Hudson joined her cats on the sofa. She reached over and pulled Sherlock onto her lap, stroking his silky black fur as he mewed in irritation.

“Grumble all you like,” she whispered down to him. “I know you secretly like it.” This was true, because the tall black cat was relaxing under her touch, purring gently. 

Eventually, Sherlock settled down, curling up into a ball on Mrs. Hudson's lap, facing John. The ginger cat's eyes shone happily as he leaned forward and licked Sherlock's forehead affectionately. Sherlock's purr strengthened at this, his eyes closing as he let himself drift off to sleep, Mrs. Hudson's soft hand still stroking his back. 

“He's a strange one, isn't he?” she whispered down to John. The small cat mewed the affirmative.

Strange, definitely, but also loved. 

 


End file.
